


Together we will be alright

by Andrea_E_Howlett_Stark



Series: Marvel [5]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Happy Ending, M/M, reader is a badass
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-09
Updated: 2016-02-09
Packaged: 2018-05-19 09:50:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5962939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andrea_E_Howlett_Stark/pseuds/Andrea_E_Howlett_Stark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Part two to No, I didn't</p><p>Please read that one first before this for it to make sense </p><p>Enjoy</p>
            </blockquote>





	Together we will be alright

In all honesty, maybe Sam was right this wasn’t the best plan that they had. But this was for you, their best girl, they had to get you back even if it meant fighting your brother off  
“Tony is going to have her heavily guarded” Sam say rubbing his hand on the back of his neck looking over the plans  
“We’re counting on that” Bucky replies not taking his eyes off the task in front of him; making sure his weapons were operational  
“What if he…” Wanda couldn’t finish her sentence but they all knew what she was thinking  
“Tony would never hurt (Y/N). She means too much to him” Clint quickly answers but it doesn’t fully reassure everyone. With how the war had been going on, no one knew what to expect. Steve lets out a sigh and looks at Scott  
“You think you will be able to get to her without anyone noticing?”  
Scott nods “I will, don’t worry I’ll get her out”  
And with that the rest of the team head to bed resting up for their rescue mission. Steve looks over at Bucky who is still cleaning and checking his weapons.  
“Buck, we will get her back”  
Bucky lets out a sigh and puts down his gun and look over at Steve  
“I don’t wanna lose her before we can even start this”  
“I don’t either Buck, that is why we will get her back” Steve says placing his hand on Bucky’s shoulder  
“yea, yea we will”  
In the morning they set off to one of the new Shield headquarters. They let Scott go in first waiting for him to let them know when he has found you. They waited for 20 minutes before they heard from Scott  
“Cap I found her, they have her in maximum security locked down. Apparently she hasn’t been a good girl”  
Bucky and Steve let out a low chuckle  
“That’s our girl” they both say  
“Okay Scott get her out, we will distract them” Steve says  
“Got it!”  
The rest of them set off and broke into the facility making all the guards come out and fight, and they were kicking ass, until the tables turned on them. What they didn’t expect is for their former teammates to be there. Vision took on Wanda, War Machine took on Sam, while Tony took on Steve and Bucky. They tried their best to keep up, but with the others and the guards all teaming up on them the odds weren’t good. Vision pinned down Wanda, War Machine grounded Sam and Tony had Steve and Bucky on the ground his blaster pointed at them.  
“it’s over” Tony says through the speakers, his blaster warming up to shoot them both. He is about to fire until black and grey female version of the Iron man Suit came flying in and kicking him away.  
“I don’t think so Tony” you say your helmet disappearing into your suit like Tony’s did when he took you. You quickly point your blasters at Vision and War Machine and blasted them off Wanda and Sam  
“Now Scott!”  
All of a sudden a swarm of flying Ants crashed through the windows blocking the guards from you and your team. You look over at them  
“Run”  
“(Y/N)…” Steve starts but you cut him off  
“Run now! I will be right behind you”  
The six of you took off making sure that no one followed any of you when you get into the Jet that Clint had ready to go.  
“Clint Go Now!” you shout  
“Roger that”  
Once you all got back to your hideout, you thank everyone for coming to save you as you stepped out of your suit. Steve and Bucky’s eyes widen seeing the busies that covered your exposed skin. They quickly go over to you checking you for other injuries, but you brushed them off  
“I am fine, nothing too major”  
“How could Tony…” Steve starts  
“He didn’t, General Thunder gave the order to get info out of me, When Tony found out he put a stop to it” you says leaning into Bucky and Steve’s hold. You see the others leaving the room to give the three of you some privacy. You feel their grip on you tighten, but say nothing waiting for them to make the first move.  
“When we saw the necklace on the floor… we…” Steve Starts but he couldn’t finish  
“We thought we lost you” Bucky let out a whisper  
“good thing I am here then” I let out a small chuckle. They pull away from you. Bucky looks at Steve and nods. Steve reaches into his pocket and pulled out the necklace that Tony had ripped off your neck when he took you. Your eyes begin to water, you though you might never see it again.  
“(Y/N) we have a question for you” Steve says taking your hand and placing the necklace in it and curling your fingers around it keeping his hand on top of it. Bucky places his hand on top of Steve’s, both of them looking at you with pure determination  
“(Y/N), would you do us the honor in being our best girl?” Bucky finishes Steve sentence. You smile at both of them, tears now falling from your face while you nod at them.  
“I would like nothing more” you say as they both kiss the side of your head. Right there you knew that no matter what happened, as long as you had the two of them with you, Everything would be alright.  
“I think our girl deserves a reward for giving them so much hell, don’t you think Stevie?” Bucky says giving both of you a smile that could rival the Cheshire Cat. Steve gives him the same smile back.  
“I think she does Buck”  
With that you were swiped off your feet and the two of them ran to their room, you laughing the whole time. Yea no matter what, Together the three of you will be alright


End file.
